Try Your Luck
by lildaisygirl24
Summary: Kurt has been feeling lonely lately so he decides to try his luck with all of the girls he knows.
1. The Search Begins

Try Your Luck

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. I know it's hard to believe. ;)

RATING: PG-13 For language and maybe drinking...just to be safe.

SUMMARY: Kurt has been feeling lonely lately so he decides to try his luck with all of the girls he knows. Most of the characters are a little OOC (out of character for those of you that don't know) but for the most part they act like themselves. It's a little AU. Evan is still with the X-Men so is Tabitha, none of the humans know mutants live among them yet, and I'm sorry for everyone that likes Kurt/Amanda fics but I feel like making him end up with another mutant and as far as I know she isn't... Anyway I don't have anything against Kurt and Amanda being together because she's perfect for him exactly why she can't be here because she'd have to be the one Kurt picks. Hmm...I should make a Kurmanda sometime... On with the show...I mean the story!

"talking"_  
"thinking"_**  
**

CHAPTER 1: The Search Begins

Kurt was walking down the street and as it so happens he keeps passing couples either holding hands, laughing, or kissing.

_"Man, does everyone in this town have a significant other?"_ he thought. _"And just why do all of them seem to be walking down the street towards me?"_ He shrugged and walked back to the mansion.

As he walked he thought, _"I know what I need. A girlfriend! Hmm...I wonder who I should go out with."_ So he pondered about which girls he knew well enough to go out with. When he got back to the mansion he made a list of all the girls.

Kitty  
Jean  
Tabitha  
?Amara?  
?Jubilee?  
?Rahne?

He wasn't sure about the new recruits but he put them down anyway.

_"Don't I know anyone not from the mansion?"_ Kurt thought and figured out a couple girls from school.

Maggie  
Jessica  
Stacy  
?Wanda?

Kurt wasn't sure about Wanda. He wasn't sure if she even liked him or if he'd like her but he decided to put her on the list.

* * *

Before school the next day Kurt was talking to Maggie, one of the girls from the list. 

"Hello, Maggie," Kurt said.

"Hey, Kurt," she replied. "What's up?"

"Nozzing much," he said. "Just vondering if you're doing any better in Geometry." He had tutored her a bit at the beginning of the school year.

"I'm doing a lot better thanks to you," she said as she smiled. "Wanna sit with me at lunch today?"

"Jah," he replied. He knew Jessica was one of her friends and he could talk to her too at lunch.

"Okay, see ya then," she said.

"Bye," he replied.

* * *

At the end of 4th hour, which was the hour before lunch, Kurt was talking to Evan. 

"Oh, I'm going to sit vith Maggie at lunch today," he said. "Can you tell ze ozzers?"

"Yea," Evan replied. "So do you two have a thing going on?"

"Maybe..." Kurt said right before the bell rang. "See you later."

* * *

Kurt got his lunch and walked to Maggie's table. She was chatting away with her friends. Kurt sat down and said hello. 

"Oh, hi Kurt," Maggie said. "These are my friends Melanie, Christina, Hilary, and you already know Jessica," she said as she pointed them out. He said hello to all of them and they said hi back.

"Oh my god, I got the new issue of Seventeen yesterday and they had this article about Josh Hartnett," Hilary said.

"He is soo hot!" Jessica said and all the other girls nodded in agreement.

_"Oh mein gott,"_ Kurt thought. _"These girls are too boy crazy."_

He was very bored and annoyed the whole lunch hour. When the bell rang Kurt laughed--it was the first time he was actually glad to be out of lunch. The whole time they only talked about boys, clothes, or make up and whenever he tried to talk about anything else they looked at him as if he was crazy for wanting to talk about something else.

* * *

After lunch at the end of 5th hour Kurt decided to ask Stacy out on a date. 

"Hello Stacy," Kurt said.

"Hey Kurt," she replied.

"Umm...I vas vondering if you'd like to go see a movie vith me on Friday," Kurt said.

"Oh, that's so sweet," she said. "You're nice and all but I only go out with the really hot guys. I mean the beautiful people stick together."

Kurt's mouth hung wide open. He couldn't believe what she just said. He didn't know what to say. Good thing someone interrupted to help him out.

"So do all the jerks," Tabitha said.

"Excuse me?" Stacy questioned.

"You heard what I said. Not everyone worships the ground you walk on," Tabitha said. "In fact most people don't. Now leave my friend alone."

Stacy gave her a 'I'm better then you' look, rolled her eyes and walked away.

"You okay, Blue?" Tabitha asked him.

"Jah, I'm fine," he said. "I never knew she vas such a-"

"Bitch?" Tabitha said.

"Jah," he said. "But zat vasn't the word I vas looking for," Kurt looked up at the clock and saw that class was going to be over soon so he said, "See you back at home."

"Yea," she said. "Bye Blue."

_"Maybe next time I should ask him out,"_ Tabitha thought disappointed that he didn't ask her out.

* * *

"Zen she said, 'ze beautiful people stick togezzer'," Kurt mocked Stacy. 

"She's always been a jerk," Kitty said.

"Yea but you gotta admit," Evan said. "She is pretty hot. Oww," he said when Kitty smacked him.

"Like, then what did you say?"

"I vas speechless, but Tabitha must have heard because she told her off," Kurt finished his story.

"Good job Tabby!" Kitty said. "Stacy's needed that for like the longest time."

"I still say she's hot," Evan said.

"Shut up!" Kitty and Kurt yelled at Evan.

Kitty went back to her work and Evan was wondering something. "Didn't you sit with Maggie at lunch today?" Evan asked.

"Jah and all her and her friends vould talk about ze whole time vas boys, clothes, and make up. Let's just say I vas glad for once to get out of lunch."

Evan laughed. "So why'd you go from one girl to the next so quickly?" he questioned.

"I did not," Kurt said.

"You did too," Evan replied. "So tell me what's up?"

"Alright," Kurt said. "I'm trying to find a girlfriend," he finally admitted.

"Oh."

"Jah."

(A/N: Tell me what you think! Sorry if the accent sucked if it did I'll either do it better with suggestions or I just won't do it)


	2. A Party?

Try Your Luck

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. I know it's hard to believe. ;) 

A/N: I didn't say before but I guess you may have figured it out that Jubilee and Rahne are still with the X-Men. 

SHOUT OUTS: Zero-Vision: Thanks. I haven't really decided who I want Kurt to end up with yet I'll take them into consideration. RahneMan: Thanks for the review. 

"talking"  
_"thinking"_  
~talking telepathically~  


CHAPTER 2: A Party?

Kitty was talking to the rest of the X-Girls after school about a special party. 

"I have something fun planned," Kitty said. "At least I think it's fun." 

"What is it?" Jean asked. 

"A sleep over party!" Kitty exclaimed. "We can have it in the rec. room." 

"That's what yah call fun?" Rogue asked. Although the rest of them seemed into it. 

"Come on Rogue," Kitty said. "Every girl has to go to at least one good sleep over in their teenage years and it seems to me like you haven't." 

"Yea," Amara said. "Trust me you'll have fun and you can invite someone, whoever you want." 

Rogue had a thinking look on her face. 

"I know you might not think it's fun now but you have to give it a try. Please!" Kitty begged with puppy dog eyes. 

"Fahne," Rogue said, "but if Ah'm bored and have no fun it's your head." 

Kitty gulped and nodded. 

"What exactly are we going to do?" Rahne asked. "I've never been to a sleep over before." 

"Really?" Tabby asked Rahne. 

"Yea," Rahne said. 

"Neither have I," Jubilee said, "I do know what they are. I just used to have a lot more guy friends before I came to the institute." 

"We really gotta show these girls what they're missing and throw an extra special sleep over," Tabby said. 

Kitty and Jean nodded in agreement. 

"I think we have some planning to do tonight," Kitty said. "Do you two have much homework?" 

"Well," Tabby said, "I do have this project due tomorrow but it can wait until Monday." 

"You should really do it then," Jean lectured. 

"I wasn't planning on doing it anyway," she replied. 

Jean just gave her a 'be responsible' look. 

Tabby sighed. "Fine, I'll do the project but I'm still helping you when I'm done." 

"What about you Jean?" Kitty asked. 

"I finished all my homework in my 7th hour study hall." Miss Perfect answered.(lol) 

"I only have Calculus homework," Kitty said, "but when I'm done I'll help." 

"Help with what?" Kurt interrupted. 

"Just a sleep over party," Jubilee said. 

"Can I come?" he asked. 

"Like, no Kurt, it's for girls only," Kitty said. 

"Unless you want to dress up like a girl," Rogue snorted. 

"No way we'd all be scarred for life to see that," Tabby jokingly teased. 

The other girls either nodded or laughed. 

"Very funny," Kurt said. "Like I vould ever dress up like a girl." 

"We should get home," Jean said. 

* * *

When Kurt got home he just had to talk to Evan and Bobby. 

"So do you guys know of any vay ve could listen een? Kurt asked. 

"There's always a way," Bobby said. "Too bad we don't have a video camera. Listening is the best we can do." 

"I don't care about seeing zem..." he paused for a moment and thought about what he just said. "...vait yes I do but that's not the point I vant to hear vhat zey have to say about me." 

"Actually," Evan began, "Ray does have a video camera. He definitely let us use it if he got to watch." 

"I don't care if he watches with us," Bobby said. 

"Neizzer do I," Kurt said. 

"Then it's settled," Bobby we're asking Ray for his video camera." 

* * *

"Are you guys serious?" Ray asked. "What if they catch us? Do you really wanna go on living with your balls cut off?" 

"They're really going to do that to us," a scared Evan asked. 

"It's just an expression," Bobby said. 

"Jah," Kurt said. "Zey could probably come up vith somezzing vorse." 

"They're not going to catch us," Bobby confidently said. "They're going to be too caught up in they're 'extra special' sleep over to notice anything." 

"Alright," Ray said. "Do you think we should invite the other guys?" 

"No," Bobby said. "The more of us there are the more likely we'll get caught." 

"Where is it going to be?" Ray asked Kurt. 

"I don't know," Kurt replied. 

"We better find that out," Bobby said. 

"I vill," Kurt said. 

"Okay," Bobby replied. 


	3. Eavesdropping and Plans

Try Your Luck

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. I know it's hard to believe. ;)

SHOUT OUTS: RahneMan: Yea the craziness of sleepovers is always funny. Maybe someone will get caught but if they do I don't really think they should get a makeover. I don't know to me that seems alittle too over done. But if you have some other ideas I'll listen cause I need some. Thanks for reviewing!  
Zero-Vision: Hmm...I never thought of that he could've holoed up as a girl. Thanks for the review!

"talking"  
_"thinking"_

CHAPTER 3: Eavesdropping and Plans

Later that night Kurt decided to eavesdrop on the girls while they were planning the party so he could find out where it was. Easy eh? I thought so. Tabitha just walked into the room when Kurt got to Jean's room, where Kitty and Jean were already planning.

"Hi," Tabby said.

"You're already done with your project?" Jean unbelievingly asked since it had only been about 40 minutes since they got home.

"Yea," Tabby replied. "It never takes me that long to throw together a project. Plus this one was pretty small."

"Throw together?" Jean said. "Surely you don't think you'll get a very good grade if you just 'throw it together'."

"Of course I do..."

"Tabitha?"

"What? It's not the end of the world if I don't get an A+ on everything like you Jean." Tabby said.

"I do not get an A+ on everything." Jean replied.

"Yes, you're Miss Perfect," Tabby said.

"No I-" Jean said. "Nevermind, let's just plan."

"So Tabby, what snacks were in the kitchen?" Kitty asked.

"Well there's pretty much only soda," Tabby replied.

"Okay," Kitty said. "Then tomorrow we need to get chips, pizzas, and lots of ice cream."

"Don't forget the beer," Tabby said sarcastically. Eventhough she knew she wanted it she wasn't gonna say so in front of Jean who was just like a grown up.

"What!?" Jean freaked out.

"I was just kidding," Tabby said.

"Okay..." Jean said.

Kitty gave Tabby a look that said 'I know you weren't kidding' don't get me wrong, she wasn't being a goody goody about it. Kitty wouldn't really have minded having beer but whatever.

"Okay," Kitty said. "What about movies?"

"Hmm...we'll go rent some tomorrow after school," Tabby replied. "We should get DVDs so I can play them on my projector. I'll set it up in the rec room tomorrow."

* * *

_"The rec room,"_ Kurt thought. _"I should've known."_

* * *

Kurt told the rest of the guys about where it was. They decided to set up the video camera after school on friday since the girls would be shopping for the party.

* * *

So the school day passed and it was friday night and the girls went to the video store right after school. Wanda came too because that's who Rogue decided to bring with her. Wanda wasn't all that jazzed about going to a sleepover party either but Rogue and her were friends so Wanda decided she'd go. (A/N:I know Wanda and Rogue aren't exactly friends in evo but they are in my fic.) 

"Okay," Jean said. "Let's get two movies total." Everyone nodded and went to find a movie they wanted.

After everyone got their movie they all decided which two would be the movies they were going to rent. They decided on Kitty and Tabby's choices even though not everyone totally agreed on both they at least agreed on one of the two. Kitty picked 'A Guy Thing' and Tabby picked 'Urban Legends' (Good movie, at least I think so.).

Then they went to the grocery store for some snacks. They got some pizzas, cheetos, popcorn, ding dongs, and cookie dough ice cream.

"Wow," Rogue said when she saw all the food they got. "Y'all are pigs."

"Yea we're all gonna weigh a ton after this sleepover," Wanda added.

"Oh well," Tabby said. "That's what sleepovers are for."

* * *

Right after school the boys went to work to find out where the best place to put the camera would be. They decided to put it in a fake book in the bookself. It was a pretty good spot too because you could see almost everything in the rec room. 

"Zis eez perfect," Kurt said. "So vhere'd you get zat fake book zing."

"Nowhere," Bobby quickly said.

"He collects spy gear," Evan blurted out.

"You said you wouldn't tell," an embarased Bobby whined.

Everyone else just laughed hysterically. They went upstairs to see if it worked and it did.

* * *

The girls got back about 10 minutes after the guys were done. (How lucky?) Tabby set up her projector and they all got ready.

* * *

(**A/N:** If anyone has any ideas about what they want to happen at the sleepover tell me because I really want some. Please can I have more reviews? I'm starting to think that only two people are reviewing are the only people reading (maybe it's true) and it makes me think this is bad(maybe it's bad). Well even if you don't think it's the greatest just tell me so although you probably wouldn't have read this far if you didn't like it. If you do like it just say "cool" or "I like it" in a review. I just wanna know who's reading it...) 


	4. Movies and Swimming

Try Your Luck

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. I know it's hard to believe. ;) 

SHOUT OUTS: RahneMan: Undies...we all know what Kurt and Evan's are already they're always hanging out of their pants in the show. Girls always talk about guys at sleepovers it's like a rule. Thanks for the review!  
SperryDee: Thanks for the review! I was thinking about truth or dare but I need some truths and some dares...  
White Vampire: Yay, you love my story. Thank you. Yea Kurt is one of my favs, too. What's the dating game? Maybe I know what it is and I call it something different or maybe I just don't know what it is. Or maybe it's that game on tv... I'll put it in if it sounds cool to me but I can't do that if I don't know what it is. MASH...is that the mansion, apartment, shack, or house game? Then you put other stuff like who you're gonna marry? Oh and if you have any suggestions for truth or dare I'm all ears...or should I say eyes...(yes I know I'm weird) 

"talking"  
_"thinking"_  
~talking telepathically~  


CHAPTER 4: Movies and Swimming

All the girls came down they had a whole bunch of stuff but were still in their regular clothes. They'd be in their pjs but they were going to the pool in the mansion(yea the indoor one that doesn't really exist but it does in my fic...). 

"So should we invite the guys for the movies?" Kitty asked. 

The rest of the girls just gave sure, whatever, yea, and other things like that for answers. All of them went to the part of the mansion where the guy's rooms were to ask them. Scott, Kurt, Evan, Bobby, Ray, and Sam came. 

"So what movies are we watching?" Scott asked. 

"'Urban Legends' and 'A Guy Thing'," Jean replied. 

"Isn't 'Urban Legends' rated R?" Scott questioned. 

"...oh...I guess it is..." she said. "Well who cares anyway? I think they can handle it." 

"Umm...okay..." Scott replied. 

"Thank God he's whipped," Ray whispered to all the recruits. They all agreed. 

So they all got comfortable on the couch, chairs, or the floor and had lots of popcorn. Rogue, Wanda, Evan, and Bobby all squooshed on one couch. Jean and Scott were on the other with Rahne and Jubilee. Kitty, Kurt, Tabby, and Amara were on the floor. Ray and Sam were sitting in chairs. Nobody really talked about anything important during the movie just stuff about what happened in the movie. 

* * *

"I can't believe you'd laugh at this movie people are getting killed," Jean said as Scott had his arms around her because she was a little scared. 

"It, heh heh, was too *gasp for air* damn, heh heh, funny!" she laughed. After she calmed down a little she explained. "The way that one guy was killed I dunno was just...funny. Plus she's still alive. That's funny." (If you've saw it you know who 'she' is.) 

"Still," Kitty began as she was close to Kurt as well as Amara because they were scared, "it wasn't funny at all it was scary. I'm going to be looking in and under my car all the time." 

"How 'bout yah don't drive at all," Rogue said. "This world would be a lot safer." 

Everyone but Kitty laughed. 

"Like, shut up, Rogue," Kitty said. 

"It wasn't scary," Wanda said. "but it was pretty good." 

"Who liked it?" Evan asked. 

Everyone raised their hands except Rahne, Jean, and Scott who thought it was too gruesome. 

"People getting killed isn't something I like to see," Rahne said. "I don't really like horror movies." 

"You were scared?" Bobby asked. 

"Shut up, Bobby, people can be scared sometimes," Kitty defended Rahne. 

"I'm not," he replied. 

"What about that time we were watching 'The Exorcist'," Evan said, "You almost wet your pants you were so scared." (I've never watched this movie but I'm just assuming it's scary...if not then o well he was scared.) 

"Eeeeevvvvvaaaannnn," Bobby wined. 

"How do you know all of Bobby's embarrassing stories?" a curious Kurt asked. 

"I don't know I'm either there with him or he tells me," Evan replied. 

"And he was supposed to be the leader of the recruits," Ray said. 

"Okay now time for 'A Guy Thing'," Kitty said which made all the guys, Wanda, Rogue, and Jubilee groan. 

"Come on, it's not a chick flick," Amara said. "It's about this guy who keeps getting into funny situations." 

"That isn't all-" Kitty got interrupted by a jab in her stomach. Amara thought that anything Kitty would say about the movie would make the guys wanna leave, "Oww." 

"It's really funny," Amara finished. 

They were just like fine or okay. 

So they watched the movie and there we many laughs even from the guys who thought it was more funny than the girls. 

"Okay," Ray said. "You were right this movie is hilarious." 

All the guys agreed. 

"Undervare bins?" Kurt said a line from the movie. 

"It's a guy thing," Evan recited from the movie. 

"It wasn't that good," Rogue said. 

"Come on Rogue I saw you laughing," Evan said. "You can think things are funny." 

"Who wants to go swimming?" Kitty asked everyone. 

Everyone nodded in agreement except Rogue. 

"Rogue, you have to," Kitty begged. 

"I can't wear a swimsuit so I can't swim," she replied. 

"You're part of the party so you at least have to come with us," Kitty stated as if it were a fact. 

"Fahne," Rogue said. 

* * *

So they all got ready and met in the pool room. Everyone was in the pool except Rogue who was sitting on the edge with her feet in Wanda was in the pool by Rogue who she was talking to. Kurt, Evan, Bobby, Sam, Ray, Tabby and Jubilee were all jumping off the diving boards trying to show off. Jean and Scott were racing to see who could swim faster. Kitty, Amara, and Rahne were talking in the shallow end. 

"I bet I can dive better than you," Tabby said to Kurt. 

"How much?" Kurt asked. 

"You wanna bet money?" she questioned thinking he wasn't the gambling type. 

"Jah," he said. 

"Okay," she said. "10 bucks." 

"Okay," he replied. 

They both got ready to jump and they did but just as Kurt was about to Jubilee pushed Kurt into the pool. 

"Vhy deed you do zat?" Kurt said. "Zis eez not fair." 

"A bet's a bet, Blue," Tabby said. 

"You planned zis," Kurt said. 

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't," she replied. "But you can keep your money." 

* * *

"She lahkes him yah can really tell," Rogue said to Wanda. 

"You think so?" Wanda asked. 

"Yea, if yah can't tell you're so blind," Rogue said. 

"Yea I guess," Wanda replied. 

"Woah," Rogue said. 

"What?" Wanda asked. 

"Yah lahke Kurt," Rogue replied. 

"I do not," Wanda denied. 

"Ah'm your friend yah can tell meh," Rogue persuaded. 

"Okay I do," Wanda admitted. 

"You've barely said two words tah him, what d'yah lahke 'bout him?" Rogue asked. 

"Well...." Wanda said. 

"What?" Rogue asked. 

"You don't want to hear," Wanda answered. 

"Yes Ah do," Rogue said. 

"The way he wanted to save his mom even after what she's done to him," Wanda said. 

"Yah were raht Ah don't want tah hear 'bout 'mom'," Rogue replied. 

"He seems like such a great and caring guy and I don't have anyone like that," Wanda said. 

"Raht again," Rogue said. "He is a great guy. Ah mean it in a sisterly way, though, he may only be my brother by adoption but he's just lahke a brother tah meh." 

"Yea," Wanda said. 

"Ah should set yah two up," Rogue said. "Unless yah don't want meh tah?" 

"Don't," Wanda said, "if I want to go on a date with him I can ask him myself." 

"O-" Rogue got cut off when she got pushed into the pool. 

"K," Rogue finished. "WHO DID THAT?" 

Bobby walked away whistling. 

"AH'M GONNA KILL YAH DRAKE!" 

"You just seemed like you needed a swim," he replied. 

"AH'LL GIVE YAH A SWIM," she yelled as she climbed out of the pool and ran after him. 

"Wow Rogue sure is mad," Jubilee said. 

"Yea but Bobby deserves it," Wanda said. 

Jubilee and Tabby nodded. 

About 10 minutes later Rogue dragged in a passed out Bobby. 

"You killed him?" Kitty said. 

Rogue gave her a "you gotta be kidding me" look. "Ah just knocked him out." 

"Oh," Kitty said and reminded herself not to piss off Rogue. 

**(A/N: If you have any suggestions for truth or dare I need some. The guys aren't gonna be there just so ya know. They're gonna go to sleep next chapter well some of them are. So yea anything you wanna know about or see the girls do tell me. Just keep in mind this isn't rated R. Yea as you may have noticed nobody's really in their exact character but hey that's how they fit into my story, so yea...)**


	5. Truth or Dare

Try Your Luck

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. I know it's hard to believe. ;)

SHOUT OUTS: RahneMan: Thanks for the ideas and for the review. I used one of your dares and I think it's really funny. I think you'll like this chapter.  
SperryDee: Thanks for the dares. Some good dares if I may say so myself. I love the gummy bear song! LOL  
Razul Flaris Pryis: You think my story's good. tear Thanks! About the Kurtty you'll just have to wait and see like everyone else. Thanks for the review! I updated so you better review.  
Zero-Vision: Go Wanda, eh? I think you'll love this chapter... Thanks for the review.

"talking"  
_"thinking"_

CHAPTER 5: Truth or Dare

"Okay, boys," Kitty said. "Time for you to go to bed."

Rogue just gave the unconscious Bobby to Evan. "You can take him," she said to Evan.

"What about you?" Sam asked.

"We're having a sleepover," Kitty replied.

"Can I come?" Sam asked.

"No," Kitty said. "Why do all of you guys always ask that? Now go away."

All the girls started pushing the guys out of the room.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm taking a shower," Tabby said as she walked to the girl's locker room(The one that now exists.).

"Me too," Rogue said and she trudged to the locker room in her wet clothes. The rest of the girls shrugged and followed.

* * *

Kurt, Evan, Bobby, and Ray all went to Ray's room and Sam saw them and asked them what they were doing. 

"Umm..." Ray said. "I'll tell you but you can't tell."

"Okay," Sam replied.

"We're taping the girls at the sleep over," Ray replied.

"Okay, then I'm coming to," Sam said.

"What's one more?" Ray said.

* * *

20 minutes later all the girls were in the living room in their pjs ready to start their sleepover. 

"Does someone want to get me a soda," a lazy Jean asked.

"I will," Tabby volunteered. "I'll get some snacks for everyone."

Tabby just brought out the packages for everyone and made herself a 'special' drink of soda with alcohol in it(Bad Tabby!...LOL). She set everything down on the coffee table and went back to the kitchen because some of them wanted straws.

"Mmm, this is really good soda," Jean said when Tabby walked in.

Tabby looked at the drink and realized it was her drink. _"Opps,"_ Tabby mentally slapped herself. She would've told Jean about it but she didn't want to get in trouble. "Hey Rogue, Wanda?"

"Yea?" they both responded.

"Can I talk to you?" Tabby asked.

"Sure," they both said.

They went by the bookshelf conveniently for the guys.

"Jean is drinking my drink," Tabby said.

"So? Just make another one," Wanda said.

"That's not the point the point is that there's alcohol in it," Tabby replied.

"Oh," Wanda said.

"Well it is just one drink," Rogue said.

"I guess..." Tabby said.

"Can yah make meh one?" Rogue asked.

"Me too," Wanda said.

"Uh...sure..." Tabby said.

-------------------------------------

"Jean's gonna be drunk," Kurt said.

"It was just one drink fuzzball," Evan said.

"Jah but she's Irish," he replied. "Irish people alvays get drunk."

"Whatever," Evan said.

"Well that will make things more interesting," Bobby said.

"I hope Rogue gets drunk," Sam said.

"Vhy?" Kurt asked.

"Everyone knows Sam has the hots for Rogue," Evan said.

"Eeewww," Kurt said. "She's my sister."

"So do I," confessed Bobby.

"Does everyone have ze hots for my sister?" Kurt asked.

"Nah," Evan said. "Just those two."

-------------------------------------

"What are you drinking?" Kitty asked Rogue.

"Just soda," Rogue replied.

"I know I meant what kind?" Kitty said.

"Yea, duh, what was Ah thinkin'," Rogue said. "It's grape."

"Okay," Tabby said. "How 'bout some truth or dare?"

-------------------------------------

"Finally," Bobby said. "The game we've all been waiting for."

"I've been vaiting for when zey talk about me," Kurt said.

"Okay one of the things we've been waiting for," Bobby said.

-------------------------------------

"Rogue, truth or dare?" Tabby asked.

"Uhh...oh, what the hell, dare," Rogue said.

The name of the game is embarrassment...well at least it is to Tabby and she knew exactly what would embarrass Rogue. "I dare you to dance around in your underwear to...'Hot in Here' by Nelly," Tabby said.

Rogue's jaw dropped. "But-" Rogue said.

"You have to do it," Tabby said.

"Fahne," Rogue said followed by her finishing off her drink in one gulp.

-------------------------------------

"This is a great game," Sam said and Bobby nodded in agreement.

"Noooo," Kurt said. "I can't vatch."

"Then don't," all the other guys said with their eyes practically glued to the tv.

"You can't eizzer," Kurt said.

The rest of the guys were like yea, sure, whatever. (Guys are perverted, but then again most teenagers are even if they aren't guys.)

-------------------------------------

The music started and at first Rogue just stood there. Everyone urged her to dance and cheered except Jean who was giggling(she seems like she'd be the giggly type of drunk). The girls who didn't know she was drunk were wondering what was wrong with her.

Then Rogue started to feel less embarrassed as the alcohol set in started to dance. Eventually she was full out dancing to the song and was laughing.

-------------------------------------

"I'm starting to agree with you," Ray said to Bobby and Sam.

"Me too," Evan said.

"Stop talking about my sister," Kurt said with his hands over his eyes, "and stop vatching."

"Yea right," Sam said.

-------------------------------------

"That was actually pretty fun," Rogue said as she put on her clothes. "'Cept next time Ah'm gonna be dressed."

-------------------------------------

"Aww, why would you want to do that?" Bobby said.

All the guys agreed.

"Kurt," Evan said. "You can open your eyes it's over."

Kurt cautiously opened his eyes and saw she wasn't dancing. "You guys are sick."

They just rolled their eyes at him.

-------------------------------------

"Wanda truth or dare?" Rogue asked.

"Dare," Wanda said.

"Ah dare yah tah go intah Kurt's room and kiss him," Rogue said. "and yah can't tell him it's a dare."

"Okay," Wanda said in an indifferent tone trying to cover up the fact that she liked him. Wanda headed up to Kurt's room.

-------------------------------------

"Oh crap I gotta get eento my room ASAP," Kurt panicked.

"You know you can use your power?" Evan said.

"Oh jah," Kurt said.

BAMF

-------------------------------------

Kurt scrambled into his bed as soon as he got into his room.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Jah?" Kurt said in a fake tired voice.

"It's Wanda."

"Come een," Kurt said.

"Uhh...vhat's up?" Kurt asked pretending he didn't already know what was going on.

"Uhh...this may be a little weird but..can I kiss you?" Wanda asked.

"Zis vouldn't happen to be a dare?" Kurt asked.

"Not at all," Wanda said.

"Zen you like me?" Kurt questioned.

"You know you're really annoying," Wanda said right before she kissed him smack dab on the lips. "Bye," she said.

"Jah, bye, come again soon," Kurt said with a smirk on his face.

BAMF

-------------------------------------

"So..." the guys were like.

"So vhat?" Kurt said.

"You know what we're talking about," Bobby said.

"Yea how was the kiss?" Evan asked.

"Ya know...it was okay," Kurt replied.

"Shut up," Ray said. "We all saw that big grin on your face when you can in."

-------------------------------------

"So..." all the girls said when Wanda came back.

"I kissed him..." Wanda said.

"Can't you give us more details," Kitty asked.

"I don't kiss and tell," Wanda replied.

Rogue burst out laughing. All the girls except Wanda were confused. All the guys were too. Rogue knew that Wanda thought it was more then just _ok_.

"Okay, Jean," Wanda said. "truth or dare?"

"Truth," Jean said.

"Exactly how far have you and Scott gone?" Wanda asked.

"Not as far as I'd like," Jean said. All the girls were kind of shocked.

"Umm...how far is that?" Wanda asked.

"He'll only french kiss me," Jean said.

-------------------------------------

"Typical of Scott," Bobby said.

"Yea," all the guys agreed.

-------------------------------------

"How far do you, like, want him to go?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know yet," Jean replied. "just farther than that. It's like he's afraid to make out with me. Everytime I try to he'll just pull away."

"He's gay," Tabby said.

"Maybe..." Jean said. "It sure explains a lot. Like all those boyband posters he used to have in his room. Did I just say that out loud?"

All the girls nodded.

"Umm...let's just not let this gossip go any farther," Jean said. (Yea right like that'll happen.)

-------------------------------------

All the guys laughed. They would forever hound Scott about this.

-------------------------------------

"Rahne," Jean said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Rahne replied.

"I dare you to sing the gummy bear song in an...umm...British accent." Jean said.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G, Gummy Bears are chasing me. One is red and one is blue, the yellow one just ate my shoe. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, Gummy Bears are chasing AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rahne sang. (Heh heh this is a funny song. Thanks SperryDee!)

"Jubilee, truth or dare?" Rahne asked.

"Truth," Jubes replied.

"What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?" Rahne asked Jubes.

"Uhh..." Jubes said. "Okay it happened before I came to the institute. I had a crush on this guy. So I decided to ask him on a date and when I asked him-"

"He said no what a jerk," Tabby said.

"Umm...no..." Jubilee said. "Anyway I asked him out and this girl walks up next to him and is like 'this is my boyfriend'."

"That's not that embarrassing," Rogue said.

"Well, whatever that's the best I could come up with," Jubes said.

"Amara, truth or dare?" Jubes asked.

"Truth," Amara replied.

"Which brotherhood guy do you like the most? And why?" Jubes asked.

"Hmm...Pietro," Amara said. "I guess it's just because he's hot..."

"Tabby, truth or dare?" Amara asked.

"Dare," Tabby said.

"Umm...I dare you to give Logan a wedgie," Amara said.

"That's like suicide...okay!" Tabby said. (okay I know he has super senses but let's just say when he sleeps he's like some normal people who only wake up from loud noises...)

-------------------------------------

So she went into Logan's room and found him sleeping.

_"What if he doesn't have underwear on?"_ Tabby thought. _"Ewww, he better."_

She pulled off the covers and to her horror he had pink frilly bunny underwear on. She screamed which instantly woke him up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Logan screamed. He looked down and saw his underwear and quickly pulled the covers on him.

"Oh my god you have pink frilly bunny undies!" Tabby screamed before she ran away.

"Wait, please don't tell anyone," Logan pleaded but she was already gone.

-------------------------------------

"Oh my god, oh my god..." Tabby kept repeating after she left Logan's room.

"What happened?" everyone asked.

"You don't wanna know," she said.

"Was he naked?" Wanda asked.

"Worse," Tabby began. "He was wearing...he was..oh it was just too horrifying...pink frilly bunny undies!"

"EWWWW," all the girls screamed.

"We should take her to see a physcologist...I mean after all she's been through..." Jean said.

-------------------------------------

"Logan," Bobby said. "He was wearing pink frilly underwear?"

"Well look at the upside," Evan said. "At least your not the most messed up person in the mansion..."

* * *

**(A/N: Thanks for the dares everyone!** I was also looking for truths but whatever I came up with some crappy unoriginal ones of my own. You should see me and my friends when we try to play truth or dare we never know what to ask or what to dare them. Anywho, I won't be updating until friday night or saturday then next week I'll probably update a lot cuz I got mid-terms and I only have like 2 hours of school a day. Well you probably don't care so see ya later. I just loved the pink frilly undies part!) 


	6. Crimes and Boys

Try Your Luck

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. I know it's hard to believe. ;) 

SHOUT OUTS: RahneMan: Thanks for the review. Who knows Tabby didn't do her dare yet maybe they'll make her? Strip twister?...lol  
rogue4eva:Thanks for the review and I'm glad you think it's good!  
Zero-Vision: You liked it? Good. Did you like the kiss between Kurt and Wanda? I figured you would cuz that's one of your fav's. Thanks for the review!  
SperryDee: Thanks for the truths but the game was pretty much over. Oh well I used one anyway. Thanks for the review!  
Razul Flaris Pryis: The undies thing was supposed to be funny..sorry that you didn't think so.. But anyway thanks for the review and I'm glad you think I'm a good writer.  
MiSs.SmArTiPaNtS12: Thanks for the review! Yea I just had to add the undies thing I thought it was funny. But it disturbed some people. It's not over til I say so. There's still plenty more, Kurt hasn't even found a girlfriend yet. 

"talking"  
_"thinking"_  
~talking telepathically~  


CHAPTER 6: Crimes and Boys

"What should we do now?" Kitty asked. 

"Let's just play truth," Kitty said. "I don't think anyone's gonna do a dare anymore. Tabby can ask someone first." 

"Hmm...how 'bout we all answer questions that someone comes up with?" Tabby said. 

Everyone agreed. They decided to pick a person then they get to pick a person but they all answer that same question. 

"I'll ask the first one," Tabby said. "Has anyone here committed a crime, what was it, and did you get caught? Amara you go first." 

------------------------------------- 

"Zis should be interesting," Kurt said. 

"Not as interesting as when Rogue danced a-" Bobby said. 

"I'm not listening, I'm not listening, LA LA LA ," Kurt said. 

------------------------------------- 

"No," Amara replied. "Jubilee." 

"Uhh...yes," Jubilee said. "I stole a stop sign but I didn't get caught." 

"Yah stohle a stop sign?" Rogue asked. "Whay?" 

"I dunno just for the rush of breaking a law," Jubilee said. 

"What'd you do with it?" Tabby asked. 

"I still have it. It's in my room haven't you ever noticed?" 

No one did so they had to take a field trip to Jubilee's room. It was hanging in her room. The guys thought they just had to check it out the next time they went into her room. 

"Wow you did steal that," Tabby said as they walked back to the rec room. "Good job!" 

"It was nothing," Jubilee said. "Rahne can go next." 

"No," Rahne said. "I hope to someday though." Rahne said sarcastically then laughed. She choose Kitty. 

"Yes, this one time I was driving by myself, which is a crime since I don't have a driver's license, then I hit a mail box and drove away without telling them," Kitty said. 

"Ohh wow that's such a big crime," Rogue said sarcastically. 

"Okay Rogue did you do anything better?" Kitty asked her. 

"Yea...let meh think..." Rogue said. 

"That thing you did tonight," Tabby said. "Well us three...wait four..." 

"Ohh yea," Rogue said. "Meh, Wanda and Tabby drank ta'night." 

"Who was the fourth person?" Kitty asked. 

A whole bunch of giggles could be heard from Jean, "Yea who?" 

"That explains it," Kitty replied. 

"Jean drank?" Amara asked. 

"No I didn't," Jean giggled. 

"She accidentally took my drink," Tabby said. "Then she asked for another..." 

"Ah've also tried cigarettes once but they're disgustin'," Rogue said. 

"Yea," Wanda agreed. 

"Let's do somethin' else," Rogue suggested. 

"Yea!" Kitty said. "Let's talk about boys!" 

------------------------------------- 

"Finally," Kurt said. 

------------------------------------- 

"So who's gonna gush about someone first?" Kitty said. "We'll let the new recruits go first." 

"Well..." Amara said. 

"All three of us like Kurt," Rahne blurted out. 

------------------------------------- 

"Woah woah woah, all three of them like Kurt," Evan said. 

"Zat's vhat ze girl said," Kurt said with a big smirk on his face. 

------------------------------------- 

"Yah do?" Rogue asked. 

"He's just so cute and nice and funny," Rahne said. 

"Yea, like he says, chicks dig the fuzzy dude," Jubilee said. 

------------------------------------- 

"Jah zey do," Kurt said. 

"Stop being so cocky," Ray said as he hit Kurt in the back of the head. 

"You're just jealous," Kurt replied. 

Suddenly the TV turned black. 

"What happened?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know," Ray said. "Someone's gonna either have to bring it back here for me to fix it or we'll have to stop watching." 

------------------------------------- 

"Wow," Rogue said. "There's gonna be a fight for Kurt or something. Practically all the girls lahke Kurt. Those three, Tabby, and Wanda." 

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone," Wanda said. 

"Ah wasn't?" Rogue said. "Oh well everyone knows now." 

"So do I," Kitty said. 

"Ah know everyone knows that she lahkes him I just told you," Rogue said. 

"No," Kitty said. "I like Kurt too." 

"Let's try tah wake up Jean maybe she lahkes him," Rogue said. 

------------------------------------- 

"I know all I need to," Kurt said.(Heh heh, no he doesn't.) "Good night." 

"I'll get it," Sam volunteered. "but what am I gonna say to the girls when they wanna know why I'm there?" 

"Tell them you need to get a book," Ray said. 

"Why would I say that?" Sam asked. 

"Because that's where we hid it," Ray said. 

"The fake book is called 'Spying for pro's," Bobby said. "But it's not a real book." 

"Okay," Sam said. "I'm off." 

------------------------------------- 

"Now this is interestin'," Rogue said. 

"What's interesting?" Sam asked as he walked into the rec room. 

"Get, outta here, Guthrie!" Rogue said. 

"I'm just getting a book," Sam replied. "I'll be out in a sec." 

He walked to the bookshelf, looked for the book, and started to walk out. 

"You're getting a book at 1 in the morning?" Kitty said. "I very much doubt that." 

"Yea, what is that book?" Rogue asked. 

"Nothing," he said just before he tripped. The 'book' flew out of his hands and the camera flew out. "Oops." 

"You were taping us?" an upset Kitty asked. 

"Uhh..." he said. "Sorry?" 

"We'll go less hard on yah if yah tell us where the others are...'cause there's always others," Rogue said. 

"R-r-ray's room," Sam said. 

"Go tah yahr room we'll deal with yah lat'a," Rogue said. 

(A/N: I know a lot of you liked the sleepover thing but that's not what this is about. I already spent too much time on the sleepover. Next chapter will probably be the last sleepover chapter. Then Kurt's gonna be looking for a girlfriend and I'm gonna focus more on him. I'll still keep it funny.) 


	7. Blackmail

Try Your Luck

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. I know it's hard to believe. ;) 

SHOUT OUTS: rogue4eva: You'll see what they're gonna do. I was thinking about maybe putting Rogue with someone. Got any suggestions? Thanks for the review!  
RahneMan: Yea I just thought it would make things interesting if they all liked him. Thanks for the review!  
bananapeel: Thanks for the review! He is cute isn't he? I thought it'd be interesting to have all of them like him.  
Scrawler:Thanks for reviewing! This whole story is pretty much about him I just took a detor for about 5 chapters...wait...o well the rest will revolve mostly around him and stuff...and the girls who like him...and maybe Rogue...but that's not the point at the end of this fic he'll have a girl...it might be wanda...(I am weird sometimes as you can tell.)  
SperryDee: Yay you love it! Thanks!  
Razul Flaris Pryis: No wonder the undies thing freaked you out. If I was 12 it would've freaked me out too. Anywho, I don't think they're getting it at hard as they should. I'll come up with something more for them to do next chapter. Thanks for the review!  
Zero-Vision: Yea I thought it would be interesting for all the girls to like him. There could be fighting over him and much more. lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
Rogue14: Out of all the kids at the institute I think she'd be the most likely to smoke. Smoking's bad for you, at least she thought it was gross and only did it once. You updated your fic. Cool, I gotta check that out. I loved the gift of love it was hilarious! Thanks for the review!  
AngelicFairy: The guys deserve worse than I gave them so far. Got any ideas? Thanks for the review! 

"talking"  
_"thinking"_  
~talking telepathically~  


CHAPTER 7: Blackmail

In Ray's room. 

"What's taking him so long?" Ray asked. 

"Don't worry the girls won't suspect anything," Bobby said. 

"Wait a sec," Evan said. "Sam always gets nervous around the girls and gets clumsy. Do you think-" 

"Oh no," Ray said. "He's the worst person to send down there." 

KNOCK KNOCK 

"Sam you don't have to knock," a relieved Ray said. 

"Yea," Bobby added. "Just come in." 

Evan wasn't betting that it was Sam. 

"Don't mind if we do," Rogue said. 

The looks of relief on Evan and Ray's faces faded to looks of scared panick but Evan tried to play it cool and pretended like nothing happened. 

"Oh, it's the girls," Evan said. "What's up?" 

"Don't play dumb, Daniels," Rogue said. 

"Yea, like, we know you guys taped us," Kitty said. All the girls had their hands on their hips. 

"W-w-where's Sam?" Ray asked. 

"You don't need to worry about him anymore," Amara said. 

"You killed him?" Ray asked. 

"Uhh...sure.." Amara said. 

"Anyway," Rogue began. "You guys are in for some major blackmail." 

"Why should we listen to you?" Evan questioned. 

"'Cause if yah don't, we'll tell the professor," Rogue said. "And the teachers can come up with a lot worse things than we can. So what's it gonna be?" 

"You," all the guys said. 

"Okay," Rogue said. "Sam said the same thing." (I didn't show it in the last chapter but he did.) 

"What exactly do you want us to do?" Bobby asked. 

"Whatever we want you to do," Rogue said. 

* * *

The next morning Kurt walked out of his room and saw Bobby. 

"So deed anyzzing interesting happen after I left?" Kurt said. 

"The girls caught us," Bobby said, "but lucky you left right before we got in trouble. Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" 

"No reason," Kurt said. They walked down to the kitchen. 

"Hey girls," Kurt said to Amara, Jubilee and Rahne. (Remember he only knows those three like him.) 

"Hi Kurt," they giggled well Jubilee didn't giggle just the other two. 

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Wanda asked and the Amara, Jubilee and Rahne just gave her a 'who cares' look. 

"Yea, Kurt, it's painful," Rogue said. "Put a shirt on." 

"Be quiet," Kurt replied. 

All through breakfast Kurt was flirting with Amara, Jubilee and Rahne and it made the rest of the girls, except Rogue, jealous. After breakfast Wanda went home. 

* * *

Rogue, Kitty, and Tabby were in the rec room talking. Well Rogue was just listening to complaining. 

"Like, why does Kurt like those three all of a sudden?" Kitty asked Tabby. 

"I don't know, he's never shown any interest in them before," Tabby said. 

"Will you two stop complaining?" Rogue said. 

"No," they both said. 

"When did we catch Sam?" Rogue asked as if she was getting at something. 

"Right after we were all gushing about Kurt," Kitty said. 

"Ah've got the feelin' Kurt was part of this too," Rogue said. 

"Kurt wouldn't, like, do that," Kitty said. 

"He so would," Tabby said. 

"We should have a little talk with the boys," Rogue said. 

* * *

"Was Kurt with yah?" Rogue asked the guys. 

"Oh yea...he was," Sam said. 

"SAM," the rest of the guys yelled. 

"Oops," Sam said. 

* * *

Kurt was in his room doing some of his homework because he had nothing better to do. When there was a knock at the door. 

"Come een," Kurt said and Rogue, Kitty, and Tabby walked through the door. "Vhat's up?" 

"You were with the guys last night weren't you?" Kitty asked him. 

"Vhat vhy vould I do such a zing?" Kurt said. 

"Shut up elf we know yah were there," Rogue said. 

"And we're going to, like, tell if you don't listen to us," Kitty said. 

"Are you blackmailing me?" he asked. 

"No, were giving you a popsickle," Tabby said. (lol that was the best I could come up with) 

"Really ees eet blue?" Kurt asked. "Blue ees ze best flavor." 

"We're not giving yah a popsickle Kurt!" Rogue said. 

"Can I have one?" Tabby asked. 

"Tabby-" Rogue began. "Nevermind. So Kurt?" 

"I guess I have no ozzer choice," he replied. 

"Okay he's gonna clean my room first," Tabby said. 

"Aww man, your room ees ze vorst room een ze mansion," he replied. 

"Oh well," all three of them said. 

* * *

"Look vhat I found," Kurt said while looking at one of Tabby's bras that was on the floor. 

"Your such a pig Kurt," Tabby said. "Give me that." She snatched it away. 

But little did Kurt know that she was very hypocritical that day because she was staring at his butt whenever she could. Kurt turned around and caught her. "Vere you just looking at my butt?" he asked. 

"No," she said. 

"So zat's vhy you vere so eager to make me clean your room," he said. 

(A/N: Hello. Hmm...well if anyone has ideas of what the girls could make the guys do besides chores I'm all ears. I took my first two mid-terms and they were pretty easy of course they were for gym and creative writing. Well uhh..REVIEW! lol) 


	8. A Date

Try Your Luck

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. I know it's hard to believe. ;)

SHOUT OUTS: rogue4eva: Evan...that is weird. lol. Thanks for the review!  
Rogue14: That's okay. Thanks for the review! RahneMan: Good idea! I hate saving my legs it's annoying but then again I bet the guys would cut the girls' legs. Thanks for reviewing!

"talking"  
_"thinking"_

CHAPTER 8: A Date

Kurt was kind of surprised at what Tabby did, he knew she was the type to do that but he didn't think she'd look at _his_ butt. Then after some thought he realized that she did flirt with him a lot before but then again maybe she did that to every guy. We all know that Kurt likes Tabby for whatever reason maybe because they're kind of alike in the sense that they are both class clowns and didn't have a good relationship with their parents. Anyway Kurt decided he'd pursue this.

"Umm...Tabitha I vas vondering, vould you like to go on a date vith me?" Kurt asked her when he was done with her room.

_"I thought he'd never ask,"_ Tabby thought.

"Ok, Blue" she replied. "What ya got in mind?"

Kurt knew that Tabby didn't need anything expensive to make her happy and the same was for him. "How about a burger and a movie?" he suggested.

"Sounds great," Tabby said. "When?"

"Tonight?" Kurt asked. "6 o'clock?"

"That's good for me," she replied. "I'll meet you in the rec room at 6."

* * *

Kurt was in the rec room sitting on the recliner thinking while Jean was watching a show on the discovery channel. 

Kurt couldn't believe that Tabby said yes to him. Eventhough he knows she likes him it was just that he was always the demon boy that people were scared of. _"Could she really like me?"_

"Trust me Kurt she wouldn't have said yes if she didn't," Jean said to Kurt.

"You vere eavesdropping?" Kurt said annoyed.

"Yea but wouldn't you do the same if you had this power?" Jean said. "Of course I did hear that you were watching us last night, so I guess you don't need this power."

"Hmm...I guess you're right," Kurt said. "Now I can't get mad at you vhen you do zat. Oh it's 5 o'clock. Time to get ready."

"Have fun," Jean said.

* * *

Kurt came into the rec room and saw Tabby waiting for him. He thought she looked nice not extravagant or anything but they were only going to get a burger and see a movie. She did dress up a little though. 

"Hey, Blue," she said. "So what movie are we watching?"

"Umm...vhat do you zink about Along Came Polly?" he asked.

"Oh that movie looks cool," she said. "Okay."

They went to a burger place and it was really good because it wasn't fast food.

"Mmm this strawberry milk shake is great!" she exclaimed.

"Jah," Kurt said. "I could eat here all ze time. So Tabby...vhy do you like me?"

"Well," she began. "You're cool and funny and I like that."

"Okay," he said.

"So why do you like me?" Tabby asked.

He thought for a moment, why did he like her? He wasn't totally sure. He did know that he liked her out of the box personality and liked it when she flirted with him. "I guess I like how you don't follow the rules," he replied.

They talked about unimportant things the rest of the time. It was only their first date so they didn't have something huge they needed to talk about.

"Here's your check," the waitress said.

"Do you want to go Dutch?" she asked. Normally she wouldn't want to suggest this but she liked Kurt and she did have enough money for her meal.

"No," Kurt said. "Zat's alright."

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," he said.

They went to the movies and Kurt paid for both of them. They didn't really talk much during the movie they laughed at the funny parts. There was a really romantic part during the movie and Kurt looked over at Tabby and Tabby was looking at him. Then they brought their faces closer and closer together until finally their lips met. Tabby depended the kiss but it didn't last long at all. They both pulled away a short time.

They were both thinking, what was that? They didn't feel anything. Sure the kiss was nice but it didn't seem to mean anything. It was just really weird and they didn't look at each other for the whole rest of the movie.

"So, Kurt," Tabby said. "What'd you..uhh..think of the movie?"

"You know," he began. "Eet vas alright."

"So...?" Tabby said.

"Jah," he said. "I know zat kiss vas...veird..."

"Is one of us a really bad kisser or what?" she said.

"I zink zat eet vas like kissing a friend," Kurt said.

"Yea," she replied. "I guess so."

* * *

"So, like, how was the date, Tabby?" an irritated Kitty asked. 

"Uhh..it was okay," she said. "I doubt we'll be going on any more dates though."

"Good then I'm gonna go on a date with him next weekend," Kitty said.

"Well that is if he wants to," Tabby replied.

* * *

_"I think I'll ask Kitty out sometime this week,"_ Kurt thought. _"Maybe she likes me."_ He continued to think until he fell asleep. He thought it was kind of weird the way you could really like someone in a romantic way one second then the next just not, at least not from a kiss. 

(A/N: I think I'm going to have Rogue end up with someone at the end. Got any ideas? Well done with my exams. I was freaking out before my chemistry exam today because I forgot my calculator at home but this girl had an extra and let me borrow it. Yea I was relieved. Everyone review now and I'll be happy.)


	9. Conversations

Try Your Luck

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. I know it's hard to believe. ;) 

SHOUT OUTS:   
RahneMan: Yea I know I like that pairing but I had no clue what to write for a Kurt/Tabby but of course I don't really know what to write for anything. I had to think awhile about what I was going to write for this chapter. Yea I'd have to say there are way too many Romy's out there it's really unoriginal. Thanks for reviewing!  
rogue4eva: I tried my best to put something funny in here it probably ins't hilarious but it's something. Thanks for the review!  
a goat: Thanks for the review! Tabby is one of my favorites too but I just didn't put them together probably cuz I had someone else in mind. I never thought about that Ray and Rogue are the two bad asses.  
Scrawler: Thanks! I agree with you they are both the class clowns but it occurred to me that Kurt doesn't really have a reason why he liked her in bada boom except for the fact that she flirts with him. And she does that to like everyone. Thanks for the reiview!  
Rogue14: I'm sorry to say that the sexy cajun probably isn't going to be in this story. That was the main pairing in my last story and I feel like doing someone else. Thanks for the reply!  
Razul Flaris Pryis: The popsickle part was a comeback not a punishment. I'm bad at comebacks so yea. Kitty isn't the type to sit there and stare at a guy's butt but Tabby is so I figured I'd put that in. I like Finding Nemo it was a funny movie. Thanks for the review! 

CHAPTER 9: Conversations

Kurt wanted to talk to Kitty but then again he didn't know if she liked him back and didn't want to get turned down by her. Kitty was the girl he had the biggest crush on. He knew he was going to ask Kitty out sometime this week but needed to get the courage to do so first. 

* * *

"C'mon Wanda," Rogue was saying to Wanda before school on Monday. "Yah gotta talk tah him. If yah don't then how will he ever notice yah?" 

"I guess," Wanda said. "but I never talk to him. Do you really think he'll just talk to me?" 

"Yea, yah kissed him Ah'm sure he'll remember yah," Rogue said. "'Sides he's real friendly. He'll talk tah anyone." 

"I don't know..." 

"Okay, yah're gonna sit with us at lunch today," Rogue replied. 

* * *

"Hi, Kurt," Kitty said. 

"Hi Keety," he replied. "Vhat's up?" 

"Oh nothing, just the usual," Kitty replied. "What about you?" 

"Vell I like zis girl but I'm not sure eef she likes me back," Kurt said. 

"Like, who is she?" 

"Just zis one girl," he replied. "I vas just going to ask for some teeps about how to find out." 

"Well, you could always do it the traditional way and ask her," Kitty said hopefully. 

"Okay," he replied. "I zink I'll try zat." He was about to ask her when the one minute bell for class rang. He started to walk away as he said, "Got to go I can't be late for Chemistry again." 

Kitty sighed and walked to class. She figured he was talking about her after all he liked her pretty much since she first came to the mansion. 

* * *

"We're sittin' with yah today," Rogue said. "Any problem with that?" 

Everyone shook their heads saying they didn't have a problem with it. Kurt, Kitty, Evan, Tabby, and Bobby were all sitting there. 

"So vhy deed you decide to seet here today?" Kurt asked Wanda who normally sat with the other brotherhood members and sometimes Rogue was there too. 

"I was getting sick of those numbskulls I usually sit with," she said. 

"I vould too," Kurt said. 

"You were right Kitty that party was fun," Wanda admitted. 

"I knew you'd like it," Kitty replied. "What about you Rogue what'd you think of it?" 

"Ah have tah admit it was fun," Rogue said. "Yah can keep yahr head." 

"Uhh...thanks..." Kitty replied. 

"So is everyone going to that dance next weekend?" Tabby asked excitedly. "I love to dance!" 

"Ah don't want tah have tah get all dressed up," Rogue said. 

"Good, because it's a casual dance," Kitty said. "You don't need to dress up and you don't need dates." 

"But you can have them, right?" Bobby asked. 

"Yea." Kitty said. "Why, do you want to ask someone?" 

"Maybe," he replied. 

"Lahke anyone would go with yah," Rogue said. 

"That hurts," Bobby said. 

"Not as much as that one time when you got beat up by-" Evan said but got cut off when Bobby covered his mouth. 

"That happened to you," Bobby said. 

"Oh yea...nevermind..." Evan said. 

"What, did he get beat up by a girl or somethin'?" Rogue asked. 

"Hey that's, like, so sexist there are a lot of strong girls," Kitty said. "Take Rogue for example, she could probably kick both of your butts." 

"Yea but it's still embarrassing," Bobby said. 

"I just thought of another reason for Rogue to go to the dance," Evan said. 

"What?" Rogue questioned. 

He looked at Bobby and they both smiled. And Kurt plugged his ears and went into his LALALA mode. 

"Ugh," Rogue said. "Stop thinking about that. Get those smirks off your faces!" 

They just smiled bigger and started to laugh. 

"Eww," Kitty said. "They were probably like that the whole time you did that dare." 

"That's it yahr both doin' mah chores for the next month," Rogue said using her blackmail powers. 

"Aww man," they both whined. 

"So Kurt, what'd yah think 'bout that kiss Wanda gave yah? Ah only heard her part of the story," Rogue asked trying to start conversation between him and Wanda. "Wait all she said was, 'I don't kiss and tell'." 

"He just had a smirk on his face," Bobby answered for Kurt. 

"I forgot about zat," Kurt said while another smirk came over his face. 

Wanda was almost smiled as well. She could see that he also liked the kiss which was good news for her. 

Kitty wasn't sure anymore if who he was talking about this morning was her but she wasn't going to let Kurt slip away, she had to do something about this. 

(A/N: I'm on a roll here, practically updating every day. Well I don't have school today so I figured I had to update because there's nothing else to do and not one of the fics I'm reading has updated and I'm reading like 5 or 6. Oh well I get to update for all you wonderful readers! Hope you like this chapter. I had some writer's block and I didn't know what to write but after awhile of thinking I came up with something well obviously since you're reading this. Okay by now and don't forget to review.) 


	10. Kitty Has To Do Something

Try Your Luck

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. I know it's hard to believe. ;) 

SHOUTOUTS:   
RahneMan: Yes love triangles are fun! Yea I forgot about those three so I put them in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!  
rogue4eva: Thanks for reviewing! Yea the blackmailing is fun, oops I forgot to put some in this chapter but now that I remember I'll do it for next chapter. I did for get about the girl recruits for awhile but they're back this chapter.  
Scrawler: So many people have been saying that they wanted Wanda so I had to do it eventhough I've never really thought about that pairing before. Thanks for the review! 

"talking"  
_"thinking"_

CHAPTER 10: Kitty Has To Do Something

"So Kurt," Kitty said in the class they had together after lunch. "That girl you were talking about this morning, is she me?" 

"Uhh..." Kurt said unsure of what to say. He figured she wanted him to say yes but he wasn't sure if he liked Kitty or Wanda better yet. 

"Kurt?" she said to snap him out of his thoughts. 

"Uhh...eef eet eez you vill find out later," he replied. 

"Okay, Kurt," she said disappointed that she didn't get an answer. She figured it was better than him saying no. Kitty knew that Kurt liked her but she knew that he liked Wanda too. She knew exactly what to do and Kurt wouldn't turn her down. _"I can wait until later,"_ she thought. 

* * *

"Thanks for letting me sit at your table today," Wanda said to Rogue. She was happy that her and Kurt made a connection. 

"No problem," Rogue said. "Ah told yah he lahked yah." 

"Yea I know," she said with a smile. 

"Yah must really lahke Kurt," Rogue said. "'Cause Ah've never seen yah smile b'fore." 

"I've smiled before," Wanda said. It was true she has smiled before but only on rare occasions. "So what about you, do you like anyone?" 

"Ah...it doesn't matter Ah can't have a relationship anyway," Rogue replied. 

"Yes you can, I know there are guys who like you," Wanda said. 

"Lahke who?" 

"You just have to find out for yourself," Wanda replied. 

* * *

Amara, Jubilee and Rahne were confused. On Saturday Kurt was really paying attention to them, but now he was paying a lot of attention to Kitty and Wanda. They weren't informed that he was one of the guys watching them. So they didn't know that he knew they liked him and that, that was the reason he was paying an awful a lot of attention to them. 

"There's only one thing we can do," Amara said. "We have to tell him we like him and see what he has to say." 

"But what if he says he doesn't like us back?" Jubilee asked. 

"Then we'll just have to sulk for awhile," Amara said. 

"This isn't a covert operation," Rahne said. "We don't have to plan everything out." 

"Well...whatever," Amara said. "Let's do it." 

"Bonne idee!" Jubilee said. Amara and Rahne looked at her like she was an idiot. "Opps wrong language. Good idea!" 

"Since when did you speak French?" Rahne asked her knowing that Jubilee has never known French. 

"Je ne sais pas," Jubilee replied. 

"What did she say?" Amara asked Rahne who takes French. 

"I don't know," Rahne said. 

"What do you mean you don't know? You take French," Amara replied. 

"NO! She said I don't know," Rahne said. 

"She doesn't even know what she said?" Amara asked. 

"Ahhh, when I asked her when she learned how to speak French she said I don't know!" an annoyed Rahne explained. 

"Okay, that's all you had to say. You don't have to get so upset," Amara replied. 

"Let's just do this," Rahne said. 

* * *

"Hi, Kurt," Amara and Rahne said. 

"Bonjour," Jubilee said. 

"Since vhen deed she start speaking French?" Kurt asked. 

"Oh just forget about her she went a little crazy today," Rahne said. 

"Tu nous aiment?" Jubilee asked. 

"Huh?" Kurt said. 

"Umm...we all have crushes on you Kurt," Amara said. "Do you like any of us?" 

"Aww...zat's so cute," Kurt said. "But you're like leetle seesters to me." 

The three pouted and walked away. Kurt felt kind of bad. He wondered why he put them on his list in the first place if he thought that but then just shrugged and went to his room. 

* * *

Kurt was sitting in his room and he heard a knock on the door. 

"Come een," he said. 

"Hi Kurt," Kitty said. 

"Oh hi Kitty," he said nervously. 

"I came here to ask you if you'd, like, want to go out on a date with me this weekend?" she asked. 

He was kind of relieved that she didn't ask him to be her boyfriend because he definitely wouldn't have the heart to say no. "Umm...sure," he replied. "How about Friday?" 

"That's good for me," she said. _"I knew he'd never turn me down,"_ she thought. "What are we going to do?" 

"Uhh..how about a nice restaurant?" he asked. 

"If you want to, okay," she replied. 

"Okay, Friday at 7:00 pm," he said. 

* * *

_What if Wanda gets mad. I like Wanda. It's just a date Kurt it's not like you're going to marry her. Yea if it doesn't turn out right I know that Wanda is the one. But what if it does turn out right?"_ Kurt was thinking these thoughts all night until he finally fell asleep. 

(A/N: Hello all my mighty fans, well you might not be my fans, so all my cool readers. Hmm...did you think that the French was dumb or funny? I kind of thought it was both. Well thanks for reading this chapter if you liked it then review. I will write more soon so don't worry!) 


	11. Another Date With Some Spying

Try Your Luck

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. I know it's hard to believe. ;)

SHOUTOUTS:  
RahneMan: Your welcome. I knew I had to finish that thing with the three recruits or the story wouldn't be complete. Maybe that's why she's been speaking french. No I've never read 'Exiles' I've never heard of it sounds cool though. Do I get it from a comic store? I've never been in a comic store. That's pretty weird considering my favorite cartoon is based on one. Thanks for the review!  
AngelicFairy: Yes, blackmail power is cool. Darn I forgot it again well the chapter couldn't really fit the blackmail since it is a date. The french was thrown in so randomly. I take french and whenever I say good idea I think of the french way to say it sometimes I even say it instead. So I just put it in. Weird huh? Kurts decided. Thanks for reviewing!  
rogue4eva: Thanks for reviewing! You'll find out at the end of this chapter don't worry. No offense taken. P.S.: you'll like it from what I can tell!  
Rogue14: I wrote more in fact this is probably my longest chapter so far. It was my longest wait too so I had to make up for it. Thanks for the review!  
Joy Lupin: Thanks for the review! You'l find out Kurt's choice at the end of this chapter.

"talking"  
_"thinking" _

CHAPTER 11: Another Date With Some Spying

Kurt walked to his lunch table and Kitty seemed to be talking to the whole table about something.

"That's nice to know," Wanda said as she got up and walked away.

"Kitty, why'd yah have tah say that rahght in front 'a her? Yah knew it would upset her," Rogue said.

"What? I had, like, no idea that it would bug her," Kitty replied.

"Whatev'a," Rogue replied. She knew that Kitty knew it would bug her, it was just that Kitty couldn't help it, that was just the way she acted in the matters of love.

"Vhat's going on?" Kurt asked when he finally got to the table.

"Ask the cat," Rogue said as she started to walk in the direction Wanda had gone.

"Vhat happened, Kitty?" Kurt asked wanting to be informed.

"I, like, just told everyone at our table that me and you were going on a date Friday and Wanda, like, totally got upset," Kitty replied.

"Vhy deed you have to do zat?"

"I didn't-" Kitty got cut off.

"Come on Kitty, you knew," Bobby said.

"Yea, we could all see the madness in your eyes when they were smiling at each other yesterday," Evan added.

After listening to what they said Kurt, too, went in Wanda and Rogue's direction.

* * *

"Wanda, wait up," Rogue said. 

"No," she replied.

"Kitty gets lahke that ov'a a boy sometimes," Rogue said. "She doesn' mean tah be such a bitch."

"Well she does a pretty good job of it," Wanda answered.

"Lahke Ah've said b'fore, Ah'm yahr friend, yah gotta talk tah meh," Rogue said.

Wanda sighed. "Fine."

"Vait you two," Kurt called after them.

Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Just leave, Kurt," Rogue told him.

"But-"

"Please go, unless yah want Wanda tah do somethin' tah yah."

Kurt held a sorrowful stare on his face then walked back to the direction of his table.

"Men have never been too good to me in my life," Wanda said. "Why do I like him? I should've known this would happen."

"No, Wanda," Rogue said. "This doesn't always happen."

"It does to me," she mumbled.

"When Kurt realizes what he's missin' and that Kitty is only a friend, you'll be with him," Rogue said.

"Maybe..."

* * *

The days went by and it was Friday, the night of Kurt and Kitty's date. They went to a nice Italian restaurant. Kurt still went on the date because he figured that now he wouldn't have a chance with Wanda. Rogue and Wanda had formulated a plan to spy on the date. 

"Can yah hear what they're sayin'?" Rogue asked.

"Not when you're talking," Wanda replied.

"Oh, sorry," Rogue said.

"May I take your order, ladies?" the waiter asked.

"Uhh..." they both said because in the 10 minutes they've been seated, they didn't even look at the menu.

"Do you need more time?" he asked.

"Yes," they both answered.

They were in a corner of the restaurant to stay out of sight but they were a few tables away from Kurt and Kitty.

-------------------------------------------

Kurt suddenly looked around.

"What is it?" Kitty asked.

"I just thought I heard a familiar voice," he replied.

-------------------------------------------

"We have tah be quieter," Rogue said. "He could hear us."

"Look at your menu, I don't want to send the waiter away again, we'll look stupid," Wanda said.

"He's kinda cute," Rogue said.

"Who?"

"Hello," Rogue said. "The wait'a."

"Eww," Wanda said. "He's a prep."

"Well, Ah lahked Scott," Rogue said. "And he's a prep."

"Well you were crazy then," Wanda said. "Scott is such a total-"

"Are you ready yet, ladies?" The waiter asked.

"Umm...Ah'll have some lasagna and...umm...a glass of milk," Rogue replied.

"I bet that's not all you want," Wanda laughed.

"Huh?" the waiter asked.

"Well...uhh..Ah want cake but Ah'm on a diet," Rogue quickly covered.

"coughlaircough," Wanda coughed.

The waiter gave Wanda a look like she was insane but then again she kinda is. Then he said to Rogue, "You don't need to be on a diet you look great."

"Uhh...thanks," she blushed.

"And...uhh..Miss," he said referring to Wanda. "What would you like?"

"Hmm...spaghetti with meatballs and a coke," she replied.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks," he replied.

"What was with that Wanda?" Rogue questioned.

"What was what?" she replied.

"I bet that's not all you want," Rogue mimicked.

"What? It's true. Do you know what cake is code word for?" she replied.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"Sex," Wanda replied.

"Shut up, Wanda!" Rogue said.

"You're on a diet from sex," Wanda said. "Well makes sense for you."

Rogue groaned.

-------------------------------------------

"Here's your salad, Miss, and your spaghetti, Sir," their waitress said.

"Thanks," they both said with a smile.

"Eet's so funny vhen zey call you Sir or Miss or somezzing like zat," Kurt said.

"No," Kitty replied. "It's the proper thing to do."

"Umm..okay.." Kurt replied. "Are you sure you don't vant anyzhing else?" He asked looking at her salad.

"No," Kitty replied. "I'm fine."

-------------------------------------------

"Admit it you liked it when he called us ladies," Wanda said.

"We are ladies," Rogue said.

"Oh yea," Wanda said. "But you liked it all the same, and that compliment."

"What? Ah know Ah don't need tah be on a diet Ah just made that lie 'cause of what yah said."

"He said you look great, not, you look fine," Wanda replied. "There's a difference."

"Ah thought yah said he was ugly and 'sides that aren't we supposed tah be watching Kurt and Kitty?"

"Oh yea, well he's not really that prepy," she said and turned to look at them and caught a glance from Kurt. "Oh shit."

"What?"

"Kurt saw me," Wanda replied.

"Well, maybe he didn't, he doesn't seem lahke he not-," Rogue replied. "He's lookin' rahght at yah but he doesn't seem tah care."

"Huh?" she said as she turned around. She saw him and he was staring at her.

-------------------------------------------

"What are you, like, looking at?" Kitty asked and was about to turn around.

"Uhh...nozhing," he said right before she would've saw Rogue and Wanda and she turned back to him. _"That was a close one."_

-------------------------------------------

"Here you go," the waiter said as he handed them their food.

"Thanks," Rogue and Wanda both said.

"Anything else just give me a call," he replied before he walked away.

"How about some 'cake' for Rogue," Wanda said after he was out of earshot.

"Wanda, you pervert, stop it," she said. That made her get a few looks from people.

-------------------------------------------

Kurt and Kitty got dessert, talked for awhile, then left. As they walked out (the opposite way as the girls) Kurt grinned and laughed inwardly. _"Spying,"_ he thought, _"That's something I would do."_

-------------------------------------------

When Wanda and Rogue were done eating the waiter came back with some chocolate cake.

"I wasn't sure if you liked chocolate but I figured most people do," he said.

"Chocolate's mah favorite," she replied. Wanda laughed. She got some looks.

"It's on the house," he said.

"Can we get that in a box and the check because we have to go," Wanda said as she saw Kurt and Kitty leave.

"Uhh..sure..." he said.

The guy put it in a box and came back with the check. "Pay at the front counter and, please, come again."

Rogue opened it up and found a piece of paper with a name and a number on it along with the bill.

"He gave you his number," Wanda said. "Josh."

"Let's just pay so we can catch up tah yahr lov'a boy," Rogue said.

They paid and got home just in time to see the two. They were on the front porch talking.

"Ick," Wanda said.

"Be quiet," Rogue said.

-------------------------------------------

"I had a nice time," Kitty said.

"Jah, me too," he said. He took a glance toward the gate and saw Wanda and Rogue in Wanda's car. _"Still following me, eh?"_

"Kurt?" Kitty said trying to snap him out of his thoughts. _"Does he always daydream like this?"_

"Oh sorry," he said.

She pulled him close and started to kiss him but all he could think of was Wanda. He didn't close his eyes he kept them open and kept looking at Wanda. Kitty noticed he wasn't really paying total attention to him. She pulled away. "Kurt?"

"Yes, Wanda?" he said.

She gave him a look. "I'm Kitty!," she said.

"Jah, zat's vhat I said," he replied.

"No, you, totally, said Wanda," she replied. "Do you like her better?" Kurt didn't answer he didn't want to hurt her feelings but he knew the answer was yes. "You do..."

"I'm sorry, I don't vant to hurt you but, jah I do like her better," he replied. (Umm...sorry Kurtty fans. I think Kurttys are pretty good but I wanted to do something that's done less. I kinda feel bad b/c some people really didn't want this.)

-------------------------------------------

"Ah think he just said he likes you," Rogue said.

"No," she said even though she hoped that's what she said.

-------------------------------------------

"At least you're honest," she said. "I really wanted you to like me."

"Jah," he said. "But I guess the timing vas wrong."

"That must mean it wasn't meant to be," she replied tears came to her eyes.

"Don't cry," Kurt said. "You vill alvays be close to me."

"I guess," she said looking down. "At least you were nice about it." Kitty was trying to be good about it at least she got a chance.

* * *

(A/N: Don't worry this isn't over there's still more to come in this story. Sorry to those who wanted it to be a Kurtty but I wanted to do the less used one. In fact I kinda like this pairing now that I wrote it, sure everyone's a little, if not a lot, OOC but what the hey, it's just FF not like I'm a writer for the show. So review you can even complain about it not being Kurtty if you want, just try not be mean. Like that little saying goes, "Treat others the way you'd like to be treated," yea I know corny line. I'm weird I just don't like it when people are mean... Oh and I don't think Rogue will be with someone by the end but I'm going to make a sequel where Rogue get's a boyfriend. Oui ou non? Good idea or bad idea?) 


	12. Wanda's Chance

Try Your Luck

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. I know it's hard to believe. ;) But I do own my poems.

SHOUTOUTS:  
RahneMan: Thanks for the review! Yea I liked the Wanda embarrassing Rogue thing too. Real funny. Yea I wanted to do a Wandurt just to do something not overdone like Kurtty's.  
SperryDee: I decided to do a Kurt/Wanda because it's not done too much. Thanks for the review!  
Scrawler: You're right Kitty and Kurt having a serious relationship doesn't seem to fit in my mind. Plus there are way too many Kurtty's out there. Thanks for the review!  
rogue4eva: Yes it means that Kurt is going to be with Wanda. Thanks for the review!  
Joy Lupin: Thanks for the review! Sorry I just think Kurtty's are too overdone. I don't see too much wrong with Wanda and Kurt being together.

"talking"  
_"thinking" _  
_words in a note_

CHAPTER 12: Wanda's Chance

Wanda and Rogue were still spying they saw Kitty crying. They both kind of felt sorry for her but after all that probably meant he choose Wanda.

"Well, that's a sure sign he choose yah," Rogue said to Wanda.

"That just means he turned her down, not that he choose me," Wanda replied.

"Whatev'a," Rogue replied. "He lahkes yah 'n we all know it."

"Well I guess you should go now," Wanda said when she saw that Kitty and Kurt had gone inside.

"Ah guess," Rogue replied.

"See ya," Wanda said.

"Bye," Rogue said and got out of the car and went into the mansion.

* * *

Rogue woke up late the next morning because they didn't have any training sessions in the morning and she just wanted some extra sleep. Who doesn't? She walked out of her room to take a shower. 

"So, eez spying on me a veekly ritual for you two or vas zat ze only time?" Kurt asked Rogue.

"Yea, last week we followed yah tah the movies too," Rogue replied sarcastically.

"Mmmhhmm," Kurt said. "I vas voundering, vhy vould my seester vant to spy on me?"

"Ah wasn't," Rogue said. "Yahr lov'a girl was. Ah was just 'long for the ride."

"Who exactly eez zis lover girl?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"Umm...Bobby," she said with a laugh and oddly enough he happened to be walking down the hall.

"What about me? Let me guess you just couldn't stop talking about me," Bobby said.

"No," Rogue said. "Ah was just tellin' Kurt here that yahr his lov'a girl."

"I'm not his-wait, I'm not a girl!" Bobby said.

"Oh then Ah was mistakin' Ah nev'a knew yah were a boy," Rogue said before she walked into the bathroom.

"Why does she always make fun of me?" Bobby asked out loud to no one in particular but Kurt was willing to answer it.

"Because you're a big loser," Kurt said jokingly.

* * *

The other part was pointless but who cares? Not me! Anyway, it was Monday morning at school and Wanda and Kurt were in German class together. I know you might think oh wow he knows how to speak German but hey that's one class he can get credit for and won't be hard at all! 

Wanda took a quick look at Kurt to see what he was doing and, well, she thought she saw him looking at her so she looked again and he was staring at her. _"Okay,"_ Wanda thought, _"I guess Rogue was right about him liking me."_ A crumpled piece of paper hit her. She turned around to look at the jerk who did it and she saw Kurt mouth the words 'sorry' and 'open it'. So she opened it. It said, _Hi Wanda, so is spying one of your pass-times? Rogue told me it was a weekly ritual._ Wanda smiled and wrote back.

Kurt saw the same piece of paper land on his desk a few minutes later. _"Good shot,"_ he thought. He read the note that said, _I can't believe she told you it was a swear on her life. I guess I have to kill her now. I saw you staring at me in the restaurant, what was that all about?_ He knew, that she knew, that he liked her but wanted to hear him say it or rather write it. He wrote down his reasons and threw it back at her.

Another piece of paper hit her and this time it was right in the back of her head. She thought it was Kurt again with his bad aim but when she turned around to preppy boys were laughing. She used her hex powers and made them dance around like monkeys. (I don't think she can really do this but who cares? She can now!) Everyone laughed at them and a couple minutes later she decided to stop but everyone was still laughing. The real paper hit the floor and she picked it up. Just as she picked it up the teacher took it away from her.

"You know the rules, no note passing and if I catch you I read it in front of the class," the teacher said. "'Hi Wanda, so is spying one of your pass-times? Rogue told me it was a weekly ritual.' 'I can't believe she told you it was a swear on her life. I guess I have to kill her now.'...uhhh...'I saw you staring at me in the restaurant, what was that all about?' and the last thing it says is, 'I have to tell you something Wanda. I like you, would you like to go out with me sometime this week?'" The class all laughed.

One kid asked Wanda,"So Wanda are you going to answer the boy?"

Everyone in the class told her to answer so she did well she would've anyway but yea, "Yes Kurt," she said. The class cheered. _"Why does everyone care?"_

* * *

Lunch came around and the whole table was laughing. 

"How embarrassing is that?" Tabby said.

"Yea I would've ran away and hid," Bobby said. "And what if they said no in front of everyone?"

"Knowin' yah they probably would've," Rogue said sarcastically.

"So is that dance, like, on Friday?" Kitty asked Tabby.

"No it's being postponed because of the basketball game," Tabby said.

"Aww, I was, like, so looking forward to that," she replied

* * *

Wanda was at the mansion in the rec room with Rogue, on Wednesday, waiting for Kurt because they were going on their date. 

"Do I look okay?" a self-conscious Wanda asked Rogue.

"Yes, yah look great," Rogue reassured her friend.

"Are you sure because-"

"Kurt will lahke it," she said. "So stop bein' so worried."

"Okay," Wanda said.

Kurt walked into the rec room and was amazed at the sight of Wanda. He thought she usually looked beautiful but now she was dressed to impress. Her hair was curled she had on a low-cut black dress that he really liked.

"Hi, Wanda," he said in a daze.

"Hi, Kurt," she replied.

"Well yah two should leave we do gotta be at school tomorrow," Rogue said.

"Okay, mom," Wanda said. "Bye."

"Jah, bye Rogue."

"Do yah want cake?" Rogue asked Wanda.

"Huh?" Kurt said confused.

"Inside joke," Wanda said.

"But Ah could explain it tah yah," Rogue said. "Wait...broth'a...eww don't have cake, yah two, at least not with my knowledge."

"I don't zink I vant to know," Kurt replied.

"Bye," Rogue said. "Now go have a good time."

* * *

Wanda and Kurt went to a coffee shop for their date and people were reading poetry. 

"...bigger than the sea, bigger than the ocean, is my love for thee," a guy at the mic read.(that was a dumb line but I just made it up out of the top of my head)

"Are all of these sappy love poems?" Wanda asked Kurt.

"Ve'll zey could be but some people have ozzer zings to vrite about," Kurt replied.

A couple more poems were read. Kurt got up, "I have to go to ze bathroom," he said before he walked away. Another boring poem was read and Wanda was begining to think this date was really bad until Kurt appeared on the stage.

"Zeez one goes out to a girl I like, named Wanda," Kurt said.

"Zere aren't many words to describe the girl you like, Smart, beautiful, fun, But zose don't describe well enough, Zere are zings about zem you just can't describe, So many feelings, Not enough vords or time, And zat eez vhat I have to say, Thank you Wanda for zeez day." There were awws and clapping and tears, the tears where obviously from Wanda. Sure it was corny but hey a guy she likes just read her a love poem, how great is that?(That one I just made up now. It's kind of dumb as well.)

Kurt walked off the stage and towards Wanda she gave him a hug and a kiss. At first the kiss was just closed mouth on the lips but then it became more passionate. They both thought it was the most perfect kiss they had ever had.

* * *

(A/N: Still not over. I think I'll write another chapter or two. Ahh, I'm having some major writer's block, I could end it there but I have to show what all happens with the two.) 


	13. Wandurt and Some Blackmailing

Try Your Luck

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. I know it's hard to believe. ;) 

SHOUTOUTS:  
rika-or-ri: yes they are finally together don't yah just love it? lol. ur right she should've hexed her teacher. thanks for the review!  
RahneMan: reading a girl poetry is a sure way to her heart...well maybe not for everyone cuz there may be a few that don't. well technically they aren't going out yet but close enough cuz they're together. thanks for the review!  
Witch-Uk: ya love my story? yay, you're cool! well now yah know it's wandurt i never really thought of them as a couple but now i like it. thanks for the review!  
Scrawler: everyone who says they love my story are really cool means they're cool i must declare which means you are. coolies. bobby is in a hopeless crush and rogue just makes fun of him it's sad. i'm evil all i do is make fun of him in this story but i love bobby he's cool but everyone on the show is. thanks for the review!  
SugarSweet11: yah finally sent me a review eh? yah should write a fanfic! i demand it. lol is bobby supposed to be stupid in this fic? yea i suppose so i just felt like pickin on him. wow ur the only one that said anying 'bout her hair...i suppose it is longer since she curled it but its not longer than her chin. in this chappy u'll see them cleanin'. i already told u but i'm sayin again there's gonna be a whole new story 'bout rogue endin up with someone. you wrote so much in this review...that's good keep 'em comin. thanks fer the review! oh yea u put me in your info hehe... well c ya i'm gonna see ya in like 2 min when i go to eat dinner.  
SperryDee: yea love notes are fun! aww all that fer nothing, teachers don't read them, at least not out loud, at my school but that would be funny..as long as it wasn't me or my friends. i never really thought of them as a couple til now, i think it's a cool pairing. thanks for the review!  
Rogue14: yea kurt is sweet! thanks for the review. 

CHAPTER 13: Wandurt and Some Blackmailing

Wanda was hanging out at the mansion with some of the x-men. She was talking to Rogue, Kitty, and Tabby. 

"Can you believe it? Kurt wrote a poem, for me!" Wanda told them. 

"Aww that's so sweet," Tabby said. 

"Yea, yah two are cute togeth'a," Rogue added. 

"Yea, sure..." a saddened Kitty said. 

"Uhh...can Ah talk tah yah?" Rogue asked Kitty. 

"Okay," Kitty replied. 

They went into the kitchen to talk. 

"Ah think Ah already know the answ'a but how are yah feelin'?" Rogue asked. 

"I'm fine," she replied nonconvincingly. 

"Come on Kitty, Ah want tah talk tah yah," Rogue said. "Try 'n help yah feel bett'a." 

"I really like Kurt," Kitty began. "Now I don't know who to like." 

"Yah don't have tah lahke someone all the tahme," Rogue said. "Just concentrate on yahrself 'til yah think yah found someone yah want tah go out with. Yah don't need a crush tah be happy." 

"Yea, I guess," she replied. "But I'm still not over Kurt. Why didn't I like him when he liked me? Why doesn't he like me now that I like him?" 

"Things lahke this just happen sometimes," Rogue answered. "It might not be meant tah be. Yah'll find someone when the tahme's rahght." 

"Okay," Kitty said. "And thanks for the talk." 

"No prob," Rogue replied. 

* * *

"Okay yah two this is yahr punishment for makin' yahr rude comment at lunch the oth'a day," Rogue said to Bobby and Evan. 

"But, I don't want to clean your room," Evan said. 

"Yea," Bobby added. 

"Hmm...well do yah want the grown ups tah find out 'bout ya'll watchin' us at our sleepov'a?" 

"No," the two boys said. 

"Then, yah bett'a do it," Rogue said. 

"Well," Bobby said. "Seeing you dance around in your underware was worth this." 

"That's it!" Rogue yelled. "Yah two have tah dance in yahr und'awear." 

"What?" they said. 

"Yep," Rogue said. "That is mah payback." 

"No way." 

Five minutes later they were dancing around in their underware to not only 'Hot in Here' but also to 'Smooth' by Santana, and 'Never Gonna Stop' by Rob Zombie, and Rogue got it all on tape. 

"HAHAHAHA, Ah' nev'a gonna look at yah two the same again," Rogue said. 

"Why did you like it?" Bobby said. 

Rogue just laughed even harder. "Just finish mah room," she said as she walked out of the room. 

"She left us alone, in her room," Bobby said. "I thought she knew better." 

"Obviously she doesn't," Evan said. 

"Yea, Ah do," Rogue said as she walked back in. "Ah just wanted to get a snack and a movie." She was holding a soda, some popcorn, and a movie that she stuck into the vcr. "Ah have fun while yah two are cleaning my room." 

* * *

"So Wanda," Kurt began, "Vhat exactly eez eet zat you like about me?" 

"We'll I like you because, you're a nice caring guy," Wanda said. "The way you cared about your mother even after what she did to you. What do you like about me?" 

"I guess it's that you like me for who I am," Kurt said. "And not vhat I look like." 

"I don't like listening to poetry all that much but I really liked it when you read me that poem," Wanda said. "It made me feel special, cared for." 

"I do care about you Wanda," Kurt said. "I care about you a lot." Wanda smiled at this. "I love to see you smile because you have a great smile...Wanda?" 

"Yes, Kurt?" 

"Will you..." Kurt looked down kind of feeling shy. "Will you be my girlfriend?" 

"Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend, Kurt," Wanda replied. 

"Really?" 

"No, I just said yes because I didn't want to go out with you," Wanda said sarcastically. 

"Zeez eez ze best day of my life!" Kurt exclaimed. 

"Really?" Wanda questioned. 

"Jah because I'm going out vith a really great girl," Kurt said. 

"I feel the same way," Wanda said as she smiled. Which made Kurt smile and smiles just filled the room...of two people... 

* * *

"What? We are not doing that!" Ray said to Tabby, Amara, Jubilee, and Rahne. 

"Rogue isn't the only one to have blackmail powers," Tabby said. 

"Yea, now kiss," Amara said. 

"I'm not making out with him!" Ray said. 

"Please, don't make us do this," Sam begged. 

"Let me think about it," Amara said. "Hmm...you're doing this." 

"I refuse to do this," Ray said. 

"Professor," Amara called. 

"Okay, okay," Ray said. "Let's get this over with." 

"I guess..." Sam said. 

"How long?" Ray said. 

"Hmm...how about...20 sec.," Tabby said. 

So much to the two boys' disgust they started to make out. 

"Woah," Tabby said. "That's hot." 

"What?" The other girls questioned. 

"Doesn't it turn you on when two guys make out?" Tabby asked. 

"Eww, no," Amara said. 

"No..." Rahne said. 

"You know," Jubilee said. "If you tilt your head a little..." 

"Ahhh, you two are weird!" Amara yelled. "But it is funny..." 

"Your 20 seconds is up," Rahne said. 

The two boys parted as fast as they possibly could and started to spit. 

"Awww," Tabby said. 

"Eww, you just spit on the floor," Amara said. "Clean that up!" 

* * *

An hour later...in Rogue's room. 

"Man, Rogue," Evan began, "I never knew you were such a slob." 

"Ah made it a mess just for yah two," Rogue said with a smirk. 

"Yea, there's clothes, and garbage everywhere," Bobby said. "Now we know how much you care." 

"Somebody's gotta teach yah a lesson," Rogue said. "And yah two just nev'a learn lessons so Ah guess yah'll be cleanin' mah room a lot." 

Kitty walked in. 

"They're, like, still cleaning your room?" Kitty said. 

"Yea," Rogue said. 

"Like, it's been about an hour," Kitty stated. "What's taking them so long." 

"She wants to teach us a lesson," Bobby said. 

"Yea she likes us soo much she wants us to learn a lesson," Evan said sarcastically. 

"They even ans'a mah questions fer meh," Rogue said. "Now that's service." 

Kitty giggled. "You know what?" 

"What?" 

"I'm kind of glad they taped us," Kitty said. Rogue gave her a 'why the hell would you want that' look. "I, like, know what you're thinking, but they're our slaves now. It's great. You two better watch out, I heard the recruit girls made Ray and Sam make out." 

"What?" the two boys said in a combination of shock and horror. 

"Yep you could be next," Kitty replied. 

"Ah made 'em dance 'round in their underwear," Rogue smirked. "They got what they deserved." 

"Aww..why couldn't you have let the rest of us see so we could make fun of them?" Kitty asked. 

Rogue motioned for Kitty to come to her and when she did Rogue whispered something in her ear that made her laught hysterically. "You're evil...but I don't care," Kitty said. 

* * *

(A/N: Guess what? They cancelled X-Men: Evo! I'm so upset! I wasn't even in the mood to write but writing my fic made me feel better but it still sucks. I put a link to some petitions for evo in my bio if you want to check them out. I'm gonna have one more chapter at the least then I'll probably start the sequel. I haven't really decided much of what to do with it. I know that Rogue isn't going to be looking for anyone but she'll get someone. Well review and stuff.) 


	14. What A Weird Ending

Try Your Luck

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. I know it's hard to believe. ;) 

SHOUTOUTS: You all are soo cool!  
rika-or-ri (previously known as rogue4eva...lol): Don't worry you're paranoid. Wait maybe you should worry...well don't worry it is not going to be a Rogue/Kitty and you can tell me **the guy** you want her to be with. You reviewed often and that makes me happy! Thanks for reviewing!  
Rogue14: Heh heh Sam and Ray...I thought what Tabby said about that was funny and also disturbing at the same time. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you read the sequel I don't know what to call it yet so you'll have to watch out for a story by me if you do want to read it.  
Zero-Vision: What can I say to hehehehe hahahaha I don't know but you thought it was cool and that's great! Thanks for reviewing my story you are one of the people that make me want to write more. Hope you read the sequel!  
RahneMan: I know I love how I made him ask her out the whole shy thing was too cute! I haven't watched American Pie 2 yet but I saw Dude Where's My Car and the two guys were kissing and it was funny! I have one more thing to say. You were the best reviewer! You reviewed every chapter and never got bored of my story. Thank you for reviewing!  
SperryDee: Yea Evo is my fav. show, I hope that cartoon network does take it over because I'll be super happy. There aren't any revenges in this chapter but there will be more in the sequel! Thank you so much for reviewing my story and I hope you read the sequel!  
AngelicFairy: Yea the girls are doing some pretty funny stuff with the blackmail powers. Yea Ray and Sam had to kiss that is kind of gross...I thought what Tabby said about that was funny and disturbing at the same time. I too wonder why they didn't just get in trouble, well I guess it's because I didn't want them to. lol. Thank you so much for reviewing my story and I hope you read the sequel, there will be more blackmailing then!  
Witch-Uk: Yes they are a couple I thought it was cute how I made Kurt ask her he was all shy aww. Sam and Ray now that was very funny especially what Tabby said. Thanks for reviewing my story and I hope you read the sequel!  
SugarSweet11: Yes sis, six times the payback that's just what they deserve! I also agree that Evan and Bobby are stupid lol. That's what romance is about, THE MUSHY! Thanks for reviewing my story now you better read the sequel!  
icycajunman: Why did you leave for the library w/o me? I was coming! I just went inside to get my bag and you flew down the driveway. Bomber, hahaha I called you a silly name too. Love you too! Thanks for reviewing and you must also read the sequel! 

**(A/N: Some people didn't realize what I thought they would for what Rogue told Kitty, it's because I didn't explain it well enough. Evan and Bobby didn't know that Rogue taped them and that's what Rogue told Kitty.)**

CHAPTER 14: What A Weird Ending

"Well, Kurt, I have to go," Wanda said after talking with Kurt. (Still the same day as Kurt asked her out.) "It's-11 o'clock! I can't believe we've been talking this long." 

"Really?" 

"Yea you're clock says 11 pm and we have school tomorrow," Wanda replied. 

"Well you better geet going zen. See you tomorrow," Kurt replied. "Snookums," Kurt laughed imitating Todd. 

"Oh my god, do not say that again," Wanda said. "Bye." She walked out the door to leave. 

She walked down the hall and saw Rogue's room and decided to tell her the big news. She knocked on the door hoping that Rogue would still be awake. 

"Who is it?" Rogue asked. 

"It's Wanda." 

"Come in," Rogue said. "What are yah still doing here?" 

"I just talked to Kurt all day, and guess what?" 

"What?" 

"He asked me to be his girlfriend!" 

"Really? That's great, Ah'm so happy for yah two!" 

"Well, I have to go I just wanted to tell you the news," Wanda said. "See you tomorrow." 

"Bye," Rogue replied. 

After Wanda left Rogue was kind of wondering what it would be like now that her best friend was going out with her brother. _"It'll be great,"_ she thought. They both will be happy and she could spend time with them both. 

* * *

At lunch during school. 

"So Wanda, are we goin' tah see that new movie, tahnight?" Rogue asked Wanda thinking of the plans they made earlier. 

"Oh, about that," Wanda said. "Me and Kurt are going to do something together, is that okay?" 

"Yea, Ah'll be fahne," Rogue began. "Ah'll just do somethin' else. Yah two have fun." It didn't bother Rogue at all Kurt and Wanda just started going out of course they wanted to spend more time together so they could get to know each other and that was just fine with Rogue. She'd just ask someone to do something with her there was always someone else at the mansion who didn't have anything to do. 

* * *

"A party?" Rogue asked Kitty who had told her about a wild party someone was throwing next weekend. "We have tah go tah that, who else is comin'?" 

"I don't know we can, like, bring anyone it's just one of those parties that no one even knows who's throwing it," Kitty replied. 

"Ah've nev'a been tah one 'a those," Rogue said. "Ah can't wait!" 

"Yea, like, I haven't either, it'll be our first real high school party!" 

* * *

Kurt and Wanda were on their date, they went to the movies. It was this scary movie and to Kurt's surprise, and delight, Wanda actually got scared. In the middle of the movie Wanda just jumped. 

"Are you scared?" Kurt asked surprised. 

"No," Wanda lied. 

"I can tell vhen people are scared," Kurt whispered. "One of ze zings zey do eez jump, like you just deed." 

"Fine, I'm scared are you happy?" 

"Jah," Kurt replied. "Eef you vant I can put my arm around you." He smirked. 

"Okay," Wanda said. 

The next time something jumped out in the movie Kurt jumped too. 

"You're scared," Wanda said. 

"No," Kurt whispered. 

"Yes you are you just jumped," Wanda replied. 

"Guys can't be scared zey're ze ones zat remain calm and take care of ze girl." 

"Well then I guess you're not a guy." 

They finished the movie and Kurt dropped Wanda off at the brotherhood doorstep. 

"Goodnight," Kurt told her. 

"Goodnight," she replied, then kissed him on the lips. Kurt, longing for more, deepened it. They stood there kissing just happy to be there with each other, in each other's arms. The door opened. 

"Leave my sister alone, smurf," Pietro said, making them pull away. 

"Pietro, you idiot!" Wanda yelled as she threw him into the bushes. 

_[Aside]_ "Vhat a veird ending to a romance story!" Kurt exclaimed. 

(A/N: Yes! I'm done! Yes I had to put a weird ending that's just how it must be. Now time for the sequel, tell me which guy you want to see Rogue with because I wanted this to be a Kurt/Tabby but my reviewers swayed me! So many people said they wanted Kurt/Wanda that I couldn't refuse. SO tell me which guy you want her to be with! I want to do something original so try to think of a guy that's not a usual. There will be some Wandurt in the sequel even though it's more about Rogue. Oh and the blackmailing shall continue! I must say thank you to all the reviewer's of this story you are the reason that I kept writing because without you this story would have been meaningless! So I love all my reviewers. The next story should be posted this weekend so keep an eye out for it because I don't know what I'm going to call it yet!) 


End file.
